


To Bed

by Storm_Rain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/pseuds/Storm_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel drabble about nothing more complex than Dean and Cas going to bed (to sleep only!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This has a companion Sam/Gabriel piece on the way (I still need a title for it).

**Title** : To Bed  
 **Author** : storm_rain  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Spoilers** : For Season 5 in general.  
 **Warnings** : Sexual undertones.  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Supernatural, and do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
 **Word Count** : 497

Dean knows that Castiel is here when he hears the familiar fluttering of wings in the otherwise silent hotel room. He automatically checks Sam’s bed.  
His little brother is still sound asleep, chest moving up and down steadily in true sleep in a way he hasn’t done since before the Apocalypse.

The sound of clothes shuffling has him turning over to face Castiel, who is carefully and methodically undressing in a manner that says he still doesn’t entirely grasp the concept of clothing, and removing them is a hassle he’d rather not go through. Dean bites back a yawn and whispers, knowing that the angel can hear him no matter how quietly he speaks, “Man, if you want to get naked faster, why don’t you just mojo off your clothes?”

Cas glances up at him for a second, blue eyes almost shining in the dim light the street lights outside provide, and then back down at his shoes, which have gotten tangled up in his pants, which he (again) mistakenly tried to take off first.  
“I may be restored to my full strength as an angel of the lord, Dean, but I still would rather not exert myself for the simple act of removing clothing.”

Dean raises a doubtful eyebrow and nods at the tangled mess that the angel’s shoes, socks, and pants have become puddled at his ankles. “Right, simple. Look let me help, or you’re going to wake up Sam with all of that rustling.”  
Castiel frowns but doesn’t object as Dean quietly throws off the cheap motel bedcovers and pads silently over to him. His eyes dilate as Dean kneels in front of him to tug up his pants in order to remove his shoes, and his now half-hard cock jumps under his boxers. Dean takes note of this and smirks.

“Dude, I have spoiled you on sex if me just being on my knees is enough to turn you on,” he comments, tugging of the last shoe. “Step up.” Castiel steps free of his pants, and lifts both legs in turn to allow Dean to pull off both socks, as well.  
“You do usually end up pleasuring me when you are in such a position,” Cas points out, voice becoming even deeper and huskier with arousal at the memories. Dean’s face heats up, and he wonders again why, after years of hot, wild sex and dirty talk, it is Cas’s simple but hot observations that make him blush. ‘Because it’s Castiel,’ is the simple, yet profound answer his brain provides him with. It’s true. Dean still does not consider himself gay, but Castiel-sexual. Mm, sexual...

“Dean?”  
Dean looks up to see Castiel already under the covers and looking at him expectantly. He hurries to join him in the bed and sighs in contentment, as he wraps his arms around his angel.

“Good night, Dean,” whispers Castiel.

 **The End**


End file.
